


Vulpes

by AxlMDB



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxlMDB/pseuds/AxlMDB
Summary: Quand Stiles se retrouve transformé en renard, la meute n’est pas prête de se reposer.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers de Teen Wolf ne m'appartient malheureusement pas *snif*. Vous pouvez la retrouver également sur Wattpad ( Rosenhart) et sur Fanfiction.net ( Petit elfe schizophrene).

Stiles se demandait comment diable il en était arrivé là.  
-Chopez-le !  
« Bordel de merde ! »  
Esquivant de justesse Isaac en se ruant sous le canapé, Stiles posa son regard Whisky sur l’escalier menant à la chambre de Derek qui, malheureusement, n’était pas là. Il en est qu’il ne pouvait aller se cacher là-haut, merci Boyd, où, il en était sûr, personne n’oserait le suivre : après tout, qui serait assez fou pour pénétrer dans la chambre de Derek Hale ?  
-Mais puisque je vous dis que c’est Stiles ! S’éleva la voix de Scott qui tentait désespérément de faire entendre raison à la meute, sans succès.  
« Mais écoutez-le ! S’il vous le dit ! Je suis vraiment Stiles ! Bon, c’est vrai que j’ai pas mal changé depuis hier, mais pour une fois, ce n’est pas une connerie ! Enfin si, quelque part c’en est une, et une belle. Un gros merdier ! »  
-Au lieu de dire des conneries McCall, viens nous aider à l’attraper.  
Jackson, tout en répondant à Scott, s’accroupit devant le canapé, tendant le bras pour essayer de l’attraper.  
« Forcément qu’il ne va pas nous croire cet abruti ! Eh ! Garde tes mains pour toi Jackson ! »  
-Si Derek le découvre en est mort, jugea bon de préciser le black de la meute.  
-Découvrir quoi ?  
« Hallelujah ! »  
Toutes les personnes présentent se tournèrent vers l’entrée du Loft où Derek venait de faire son apparition. Profitant de la diversion offerte, Stiles se rua vers les escaliers, se faufilant entre les jambes de Boyd et, avant que quiconque n’est eu le temps de faire un geste, l’hyperactif était en haut. A cela, Derek fronça les sourcils avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, en attente d’explications.  
-Comment dire…, commença Scott avant d’être coupé par Jackson.  
-Cet abruti a fait pénétrer un renard ici !  
-Ce renard c’est Stiles ! S’énerva Scott. Je suis même allé voir Deaton, mais il ne sait pas quoi faire !  
-T’as fumé, sérieux McCall.  
« C’est toi qui a fumé ! » Pensa Stiles qui ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation.  
-Scott a raison, intervint finalement Derek en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.  
« Il le croit ?! Pas possible ! »  
-Quoi ?! S’exclama Isaac sans comprendre, comme les autres d’ailleurs.  
-Utilisez vos sens, grogna-t-il en montant, arrivant directement dans sa chambre.  
Son regard survola la pièce, vide de tous vulpes.  
-Stiles ?  
« Oui, c’est moi. D’ailleurs, c’est pas trop tôt Sourwolf ! J’ai bien faillit y passer avec tes louveteaux. »  
Baissant la tête, Derek vit apparaître de sous son lit le museau fin se terminant par une truffe noir du jeune hyperactif qui puait clairement la peur et le stresse. Soupirant, l’alpha s’approcha et le prit dans ses bras, découvrant avec surprise son poids étonnamment léger. Il devait mesurer entre 35 et 40 cm au garrot et une soixantaine de centimètres de long, sans compter la queue qui faisait une trentaine de centimètres. Ce dernier tremblait dans ses bras, sans doute suite à la partie de cache-cache qu’il venait de faire avec la meute.  
« Wow, eh ! Derek, je peux marcher tu sais. Bordel, c’est haut. Je n’ai pourtant pas le vertige mais bon, je suis au ras du sol maintenant. Ou alors c’est eux les géants et – C’est quoi ça ? Pourquoi tu me caresses ? Pas que ce soit désagréable, au contraire, c’est juste que je ne te savais pas câlin. »  
Glissant ses doigts dans son pelage roux, sans pouvoir s’en empêcher, appréciant d’ailleurs sa douceur, Derek redescendit pour découvrir la meute soudain très sage, ces derniers ayant enfin prit conscience que oui, il s’agissait bel et bien de Stiles, en témoigne son odeur.  
-Ce que j’aimerai savoir, intervint Jackson une petite heure plus tard, c’est comment cet idiot a réussit cet exploit ?  
Le dit idiot, maintenant assit à côté de Derek sur le canapé, roula des yeux dans un geste très humain que tout le monde remarqua, laissant deviner que si il aurait sut parler, il aurait lâché une remarque sarcastique typique de lui-même.  
« C’est vrai que j’ai toujours voulu être un renard. »  
-Tu crois qu’on en serait là si on en avait la moindre idée ? Lui répondit Erica.  
« Point pour Erica. »  
-Son père est au courant ? Demanda Derek à Scott qui secoua la tête, imité par Stiles.  
« Nop. Mon père était déjà au poste lorsque je me suis réveillé. »  
-Non. Vu l’heure, il était déjà au poste, répondit le meilleur ami de Stiles qui n’avait pas vraiment fait attention à la présence ou non du shérif. D’ailleurs, il vaudrait mieux le prévenir non ?  
Le renard hocha vigoureusement la tête de haut en bas, en accord avec lui.  
« Très bonne idée, avant qu’il ne cri à l’enlèvement ou ne vous tu tous pour lui avoir caché, moi compris. »  
Soupirant, Derek se leva, prenant au passage l’animal dans ses bras.  
« Je vais finir par y prendre goût. »  
-Je m’en charge. Vous, essayez de trouver un moyen de changer ça. Et n’oubliez pas de prévenir les autres ! Dit-il, ou plutôt ordonna-t-il, avant que tous ne quittent le loft.  
Sans plus attendre, Derek monta dans sa camaro et déposa l’humain sur le siège passager, se dernier ne pouvant s’empêcher de se redresser sur ses pattes arrières, s’appuyant contre la portière pour regarder par la vitre.  
-N’abime pas mon siège, grogna l’alpha avant de démarrer, ignorant le regard blasé de Stiles.  
Ce dernier eu la folle envie de griffer le siège pour le faire chier, mais sa conscience lui rappela qu’il finirait en manteau de fourrure s’il s’amusait à faire cela. On n’abime PAS la voiture de Derek.  
Stiles ne cessa pas une seconde de regarder le paysage. Il avait l’impression de redécouvrir le monde avec sa toute nouvelle vision et son ouïe plus développé. Derek lui avait, pour sa part, lancé de nombreux regard, peinant à retenir le sourire amusé qui étirait le coin de ses lèvres. Il avait toujours comparé Stiles à deux choses : Un chaperon rouge avec son sweet à capuche rouge, mais dans une version plus remasterisée lorsqu’il était avec sa batte de baseball, et un renard, intelligent, rusé, mais surexcité.  
La camaro se gara après une demi-heure devant le poste de police et Derek coupa le contacte avant de tourner la tête vers Stiles qui le regarda, sagement assit sur le siège. L’alpha n’avait clairement pas l’habitude d’un Stiles silencieux, son babillage en venait presque à lui manquer. Presque !  
« Dit, on va faire comment pour entrer ? Non parce qu’ils ne me laisseront pas entrer et toi non plus d’ailleurs. Faudrait trouver un moyen de me cacher sans attirer l’attention. Une poche ou un sac peut-être ? Oh, ça me fait penser que je devais aller faire les courses car le frigo est vide, et si je ne les fait pas, mon père va en profiter : burger et pizza à gogo ! Déjà que lui faire manger des légumes c’est galère… »  
Nullement conscient du monologue interne de Stiles, Derek fini par ouvrir sa veste en cuir avant de le prendre dans ses bras.  
« Eh ! Qu’est-ce que tu fous mec ?! »  
-Ne bouge pas, dit-il en le callant correctement et en refermant sa veste, de sorte qu’il ne se voyait pas. Une chance que sa veste ne soit pas serré à mort.  
« Oh, d’accord. C’est une idée. Pas sur qu’elle marche mais bon. »  
Sortant de sa voiture qu’il verrouilla à distance, il fourra ensuite ses mains dans les poches de sa veste, lui permettant ainsi de soutenir un minimum le renard en toute discrétion. Comme si de rien était, Derek pénétra le commissariat et se présenta à l’accueil.  
-Je peux vous aider ? Demanda la policière avec le sourire, clairement charmée.  
-J’aimerai voir le shérif, répondit-il sans même sourire.  
Il n’était clairement pas intéressé et la policière le comprit aussitôt, en perdant son sourire. Visiblement, cela ne lui avait pas plus.  
-C’est pour quoi ? Demanda-t-elle à nouveau.  
-Privé, fusa sa réponse, ce dernier se retenant de peu de grogner.  
« Ça par mal si tu lui parle comme ça Sourwolf. »  
-Le shérif est très occupé. Il a autre chose à faire que de vous recevoir.  
Derek fronça les sourcils avant de se figer en sentant la queue de Stiles bouger légèrement.  
« Va direct à son bureau, ça ira plus vite. »  
Comme si il avait entendu, Derek dévia son regard vers la porte fermée du bureau du shérif, ce que remarqua la jeune femme.  
-Veuillez partir, s’il vous plait, monsieur.  
Bien que ce voulant polie, la réponse était clairement froide. Derek revint d’ailleurs sur elle, clairement pas impressionné.  
-C’est important, tenta-t-il de nouveau.  
-Veuillez partir, je ne le répèterai pas.  
Derek commençait à s’agacer, Stiles pouvait le sentir et ce n’était pas pour le rassurer. Il pouvait entendre son cœur battre dans sa poitrine.  
« Mec, ton cœur bat vite ! Va pas te transformer, hein ! »  
-Derek ?  
L’alpha tourna la tête et se retint de soupirer en voyant le shérif à côté de lui.  
-Shérif, le salua-t-il en ignorant la femme qui tentait de prendre la parole, sans succès. On peut parler en privée ?  
Noah fronça les sourcils mais compris le message. Cela était important et en rapport avec la meute. Hochant donc la tête, il le conduisit jusqu’à son bureau sous l’air ahuri de la policière.  
-Alors ? Demanda Noah, aussitôt la porte de son bureau fermée, que ce passe-t-il ?  
-En fait, commença Derek, Stiles pouvait entendre sa gêne. C’est Stiles.  
-Stiles ? Qu’est-ce qu’il lui arrive ? Il est blessé ?  
« Dit moi Sourwolf, tu connais la délicatesse ? Et puis, tu aurais très bien pu me sortir directe ! Non parce que tu es peut être confortable et tout mais j’aimerai bien bouger ! Attend… J’ai dit quoi là ? Mon dieu, faut vraiment que j’apprenne à tenir ma langue. Heureusement que tu ne me comprends pas. »  
-Non, rassurez-vous, il n’est pas blessé.  
« Si, dans mon amour propre. Remarque, peut-être que maintenant je serai enfin remarqué ! »  
Le shérif soupira et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise de bureau, soulagé, avant de froncer les sourcils à nouveau.  
-Si il va bien, où est le problème ?  
Soupirant, Derek commença à ouvrir sa veste. Dès qu’il put, Stiles sortit la tête, secouant cette dernière.  
« Enfin libre ! »  
Noah regarda le loup-garou déposer le renard sur son bureau, ce dernier secouant son pelage avant de s’asseoir, sa queue remuant dût à son hyperactivité.  
« ‘lut pa’ »  
-Ne me dit pas que…, commença le shérif en pointant l’animal du doigt, avant de soupirer devant l’air sérieux de Derek, se passant les mains sur le visage d’un air las.  
-Si, c’est Stiles, confirma l’alpha.  
-Il m’aura tous fait, souffla-t-il alors que sa tête disait clairement : J’en ai marre de cette merde loup-garou surnaturel.  
« Eh ! Mais j’y suis pour rien moi ! »  
-Scott l’a découvert comme ça dans sa chambre ce matin, commença à expliquer Derek. Même Deaton ne sait pas comment ça a pu arriver. La meute cherche un moyen de le retransformer.  
-ça risque d’être long si vous ne savez pas ce qui l’a changé.  
« Ô joie ! Je suis condamné à être un renard. Que rêver de mieux ? »  
-Ecoutez, tenez-moi au courant si vous avez quelque chose, ou si vous avez besoin de moi, déclara le shérif avec sérieux avant de poser son regard sur son fils qui pencha la tête, et de soupirer. Qu’est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand Stiles se retrouve transformé en renard, la meute n’est pas prête de se reposer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici pour vous le deuxième chapitre de Vulpes.  
> Teen Wolf ne m'apprtient toujours pas et vous pouvez toujours la retrouver sur Fanfiction.net et sur Wattpad !  
> Bonne lecture !

Derek grogna de plus belle avant de violement rejeter ses couvertures, se relevant dans un même mouvement. Vêtu d’un simple bas de jogging, l’alpha descendit dans le salon plongé dans la pénombre, la lune timide seul source de lumière. La nuit était en effet tombée depuis plusieurs heures, mais impossible pour lui de dormir. Posant son regard sur son téléphone, il soupira en voyant marqué 06 :00. Rectification : il n’avait pas dormit de la nuit.  
-Stiles.  
« Oui ? »  
Le renard apparut par-dessus le dossier du canapé, sa queue remuant frénétiquement dans son dos. Deaton les avaient prévenu pourtant, mais Derek avait espéré, en vain. 

Flashback

Deaton regardait Stiles assit sur sa table d’osculation devant lui. Sa queue remuait, sans grande surprise. La meute, alors présente, attendait que le druide prenne la parole.  
-C’est clairement un sort qui lui a été lancé. Mais j’ignore lequel. Je vais continuer de chercher de mon côté.  
Le vétérinaire se tourna ensuite vers l’alpha qui attendait, les bras croisés.  
-Derek, je tiens à te prévenir : Stiles est hyperactif de base, et il ne pourra pas prendre son médicament au vue de son nouveau métabolisme. Mais à cela viens s’ajouter le fait qu’un renard est un animal nerveux et excité.  
-En gros, va falloir le supporter, soupira Jackson.  
-Qu’est-ce que tu te plains, ce n’est pas toi qui va l’avoir H24, répliqua Erica avec amusement néanmoins.  
« Point pour Erica, ça fait 2-0. » 

Flashback

Stiles sauta à terre avant de courir jusqu’à Derek qui, soupirant, se dirigea vers la cuisine.  
« Dit, t’as pas un truc à faire ? Non parce que j’en ai marre d’être enfermé là tout seul. Je m’ennuie. »  
-T’es pas fatigué ? Lui demanda Derek, verre d’eau à la main, n’ayant bien sûr, pas entendu ce qu’il venait de demander.  
« Non, répondit-il en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Je suis même en pleine forme. Tu veux pas qu’on sorte ? »  
-J’ai compris, souffla-t-il en posant son verre dans l’évier, avant de monter dans sa chambre. L’aube, doucement, venait pointer le bout de son nez.  
Une fois là-haut, et ignorant Stiles qui l’avait suivit, il enleva son bas, roulant des yeux en voyant la boule de poil rousse se retourner vivement, enfilant un jean avant de prendre un tee-shirt.  
« C’est bon ? T’as fini ? »  
-Stiles !  
Tournant la tête, l’hyperactif vit Derek disparaître dans les escaliers, et s’empressa de le suivre en bas. Il le regarda prendre ses papiers et ses clés, avant d’enfiler sa veste en cuir.  
« Hallelujah ! On sort ! » S’exclama Stiles en filant vers la porte.  
Il ne put cependant aller plus loin qu’il se retrouva dans les bras de Derek. Il n’avait pas envie de lui courir après.  
« Dit, on va où ? Non, parce qu’en ville, bien qu’il n’y aura quasiment personne, c’est pas vraiment une bonne idée. »  
Descendant les escaliers menant à son loft, Derek se dirigea vers sa camaro qu’il ouvrit à distance avant de s’y engouffrer, posant Stiles sur le siège passager avant de s’attacher et de rapidement démarrer, direction la forêt. Comme la veille, l’animal se dressa sur ses pattes arrière, regardant le paysage défiler en remuant la queue.  
Au bout d’un petit quart d’heure, Derek stoppa sa voiture devant le manoir des Hale avant de venir prendre Stiles qui poussa un petit cri, clairement excité à l’idée de pouvoir sortir. Une fois hors de l’habitacle de fer qu’il verrouilla, l’alpha s’enfonça entre les arbres. Ce n’est qu’une fois arrivé dans un coin calme et tranquille qu’il déposa l’hyperactif au sol.  
-Allez, et t’éloigne pas ! Ordonna-t-il en regardant le renard filer aussitôt.  
Fourrant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste, Derek le regarda s’amuser en profitant de cette douce matinée. Le soleil transperçait timidement entre les feuilles des arbres, révélant les éclats de la rosée matinale. Il releva un sourcil lorsqu’il vit Stiles bondir en l’air, essayant d’attraper un mulot.  
« Merde, raté ! Eh, reviens ! »  
Le renard s’élança aussitôt à sa poursuite, évitant les racines et autres obstacles, ne lâchant pas sa proie du regard.  
-Stiles, t’éloigne pas ! Rappela l’alpha en fronçant les sourcils.  
Le mulot disparut dans un trou et, dans sa course, Stiles ne s’arrêta pas et alla enfoncer son museau dans le trou, salissant son pelage roux au passage.  
« Argh ! Merde je suis coincé, paniqua-t-il avant de réussir à se libérer sous le ricanement de Derek. Ah, non, c’est bon ! »  
Secouant son museau pour essayer d’y enlever la terre, un coup de feu fit voler la terre lorsque la balle vint atterrir non loin de lui. Son cœur s’arracha dans sa poitrine alors qu’il bondit plus loin.  
-Merde, raté ! S’exclama la voix.  
-Pas grave, on va envoyer les chiens.  
Stiles se pétrifia sur place avant d’entendre les aboiements et de voir les chiens courir en sa direction. Semblant se réveiller, Stiles partit en courant, les chiens à ses trousses.  
« DEREK !!!!!!! » Appela-t-il avant de glapir lorsque l’un des chiens claqua sa mâchoire non loin de lui.  
Accélérant, il s’apprêta à virer sec lorsque deux bras l’attrapèrent et le soulevèrent. Se débattant un moment, il se figea en entendant un grondement sourd. Rouvrant donc les yeux, il vit qu’il était dans les bras de Derek qui fixait de ses yeux d’alpha les deux chiens qui couinaient, la queue entre les jambes. Ils n’osaient même pas rejoindre leur maître. Sentant le cœur de l’hyperactif dans sa poitrine battre la chamade, il glissa ses doigts dans son pelage, tentant de le rassurer, ses yeux redevenant normaux lorsque les deux hommes firent leur apparition.  
-Ils l’ont eu ? Demanda l’un avant de se figer en voyant Derek tenir le renard dans ses bras en les fusillant du regard.  
Ce n’étaient que des gamins. De simples gamins débiles qui ne savent pas respecter les règles.  
-Hey, il est à nous, on l’a vue en premier, s’agaça le deuxième, fusil en main.  
-La chasse est interdite, gronda Derek en se concentrant pour ne pas laisser ses griffes sortirent au risque de blesser Stiles alors dans ses bras. Dégagez avant que je ne vous refasse le portrait.  
-Huh, essaye pour voir, répondit celui avec le fusil, rechargeant d’ailleurs ce dernier, un air de défit au visage.  
Stiles se tendit avant d’entendre le grondement remonter le long de la gorge de Derek et frissonna.  
« Mec, va pas te transformer et les égorger ! » Jappa-t-il doucement.  
-Qu’est-ce que tu fou, t’es pas bien ? Souffla son pote en posant une main sur son bras.  
-Un accident est si vite arriver, lui répond celui avec le fusil avant de sursauter lorsqu’une voix se fit entendre.  
-Essaye pour voir.  
« Papa ! »  
En effet, le shérif se tenait là, ayant été prévenu par Derek lorsqu’il les avait entendu, ne pensant pas qu’il viendrait jusqu’ici, zone de propriété privée et qu’il verrait Stiles. Les deux jeunes se décomposèrent à la vue de l’adulte avant que Jordan ne les menottes, après leur avoir prit leurs armes bien sûr, et ne les embarques, les chiens étant prit en charge par la fourrière. Noah s’approcha alors de Derek et de son fils qui remua la queue.  
-Merci de m’avoir prévenu.  
-C’est normal.  
Le shérif hocha la tête avant d’aviser la tête de Derek et l’excitation de son fils. Il sourit d’ailleurs.  
-Allez vous reposer, souffle-t-il. Il devrait être plus calme.  
Hochant la tête, Derek, raccompagné du Shérif, rejoignit sa voiture à côté de laquelle se trouvait justement celle de la police où les jeunes étaient attachés à l’arrière, Parish attendant côté passager. Stiles se fit la réflexion que leur parent n’allait pas apprécier. Non seulement ils s’étaient introduit sur une propriété privé, mais en plus ils y avaient chassé le fils du shérif (même si ça, ils ne le sauront jamais.).  
-Des nouvelles pour Stiles ? Demanda alors Noah.  
-Deaton dit qu’il s’agirait d’un sort, mais on n’en sait pas plus. On continue de chercher.  
-D’accord, merci de prendre soin de lui, souffla le shérif à Derek qui hocha la tête, avant de reprendre à l’attention de son fils. Et toi, pas de bêtise.  
« Mais je ne fais jamais de bêtises. Je suis toujours sage ! Pas vrai ? » Demanda-t-il en relevant la tête vers Derek qui salua le shérif avant de grimper dans sa voiture.  
Le posant sur le siège passager, il soupira en le regardant se redresser pour regarder son père grimper dans sa voiture avant de rentrer au commissariat.  
-ça va ? Demanda alors l’alpha, attirant l’attention de l’hyperactif qui se rassit en le regardant.  
« Moi ça va, j’ai eu la peur de ma vie, mais ça va. Je comprends maintenant ce que ressent un gibier. Pas que j’étais pour la chasse. A vrai dire je- »  
-Stiles ! Je te rappel que je ne lis pas dans tes pensées et que je ne te comprends pas.  
Stoppant donc son monologue interne, l’animal hocha positivement la tête. Hochant à son tour la tête, Derek démarra avant de prendre également le chemin du retour. Le trajet se passa dans le silence, comme toujours depuis que Stiles était devenu renard. Mais contrairement à d’habitude, l’animal resta sagement assit sur son siège. Une fois arriver au loft, Stiles se laissa porter jusqu’à l’intérieur puis déposer sur le canapé. Derek alla ensuite enlever sa veste, déposant ses papiers et ses clés avant de revenir et de voir Stiles rouler en boule, endormi. Le shérif avait visiblement raison. Au moins, il a trouvé l’astuce pour pouvoir dormir la nuit. Souriant légèrement, il éteignit tous avant de grimper dans sa chambre, se changeant pour, à son tour, allé se coucher, ne rêvant que d’une chose, rejoindre les bras de Morphée.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand Stiles se retrouve transformé en renard, la meute n’est pas prête de se reposer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici pour vous le chapitre 3  
> Teen Wolf ne m'apprtient toujours pas et vous pouvez toujours la retrouver sur Fanfiction.net et sur Wattpad !  
> Bonne lecture !

C’est le son de la porte du Loft s’ouvrant dans un grincement qui tira Stiles de son sommeil. Sans pour autant bouger, il entendit des bruits de pas s’approcher. Derek était sorti ? Bizarre, il ne l’avait pas entendu partir. Il devait dormir d’un sommeil profond si c’était le cas. A moins que ce ne soit la meute qui soit venu sans savoir qu’ils dormaient.   
-Tiens, qu’avons-nous là ?  
Cette voix n’était définitivement pas celle de Derek ni d’aucun autre de la meute. Encore enveloppé dans le brouillard du sommeil, Stiles releva son museau, tout ça pour tomber nez à nez avec… Peter. Son cerveau prenant alors conscience de la situation, la boule de poil rousse bondit hors du canapé en grognant.   
« Putain de bordel de merde ! Peter ! Bonjour le réveil. Qu’est-ce qu’il fout là lui ? Je croyais qu’il était parti ? »  
Peter sourit amusé par la situation alors que Stiles ne put s’empêcher de bailler. La fatigue était encore bien présente, pesant lourdement sur lui qui jeta un coup d’œil à l’horloge murale. Bordel. Pas étonnant que le renard soit fatigué, il avait à peine dormi une heure. Jetant un regard sombre à l’oncle de Derek, l’hyperactif fit demi-tour et grimpa rapidement à l’étage, jusqu’à la chambre de Derek. Il n’avait aucune envie de se retrouver seul dans la même pièce que le bêta/oméga, Stiles ne savait pas trop si il faisait réellement partis de la meute ou non. Une fois dans la chambre plongée dans le noir, il se stoppa pour regarder la forme allongée dans le lit, glissée sous les couvertures et visiblement endormi. L’animal n’était pas sûr d’en avoir vraiment le droit mais bon.   
Sautant souplement sur le lit et en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller l’alpha, Stiles marcha jusqu’à se trouver face à Derek qui était couché sur son flanc, dos à l’escalier et face à la vitre. Le renard resta un moment à fixer le visage endormi du loup-garou, dont les traits semblaient plus détendus qu’à l’ordinaire. Il se savait d’ailleurs privilégié d’assister à une telle scène de vulnérabilité, clairement, de la part de ce dernier. Baillant une nouvelle fois, l’animal profita du petit espace présent sur le matelas pour se rouler en boule et se rendormir, le nez enfouie dans son pelage. C’est à ce moment que Derek ouvrit les yeux pour regarder la boule rousse devant lui. Bien évidement, il avait entendu la porte de son loft s’ouvrir et la voix de son oncle qui avait réveillé le jeune hyperactif. L’idée même que son oncle soit de retour l’agaçait au plus au point : ce dernier ne lui avait pas tout manqué. Levant la main, il prit un bout de la couverture et recouvrit entièrement le renard, le cachant ainsi à la vue de tous, avant de fermer les yeux et de se rendormir à son tour.   
Lorsque l’alpha rouvrit les yeux pour la deuxième fois, midi était passé depuis un bon moment déjà. L’agitation lui parvenait en provenance du salon et il se concentra dessus sans pour autant bouger de sa position. Boyd faisait la vaisselle, Erica, Lydia et Allison discutaient dans leur coin et Jackson, Isaac et Scott se disputaient à voix basse pour savoir quel programme regarder. Il n’y avait cependant aucune trace de son oncle, et tant mieux. Il n’était pas d’humeur à subir Peter. Bien qu’un minimum reposé, il restait cependant très fatigué. Se levant donc de son lit en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Stiles qui dormait toujours profondément sous sa couette, il alla se préparer avant de descendre rejoindre sa meute au même moment ou Boyd terminait la vaisselle et entrait dans le salon. Passant à côté des garçons qui se chamaillaient encore : Scott essayant d’éloigner Isaac et Jackson qui voulaient lui prendre la télécommande, il prit le dit objet des mains de son bêta, stoppant net la chamaillerie avant de mettre un programme quelconque à la télévision et de s’installer dans un fauteuil, la meute venant s’installer autour, souvent par couple.   
-Stiles n’est pas là ? Demanda Scott en regardant partout autour de lui à la recherche de son meilleur ami.   
-Il dort, répondit Derek à la surprise général.   
-Il dort ? répéta son bêta plus que surpris. A cette heure-ci ? Stiles ne dors jamais au-delà de 9h du mat’ !   
-Tu l’as assommé parce qu’il t’a réveillé ? Demanda Isaac avec amusement.   
Derek lui lança un regard blasé alors que Lydia roula des yeux tout en jouant avec les cheveux de son amoureux.   
-Deaton a expliqué que Stiles allait être encore plus épuisant qu’il ne l’était d’ordinaire. Je pense plutôt qu’il s’est couché très tard et que, par conséquent, Derek aussi.   
-Hm, pas faux, répondit Scott.   
-Vous vous êtes couché à quelle heure ? Demanda Erica en souriant, aussi amusé que le reste de la meute.   
\- 7h, répondit l’alpha dans un grognement.   
-7h ? Du matin ? Demanda Scott   
-Non du soir, répondit Derek avec sarcasme, faisait ricaner certain de la meute, principalement les Derekinettes.   
-Tu m’étonne qu’il dorme encore, ricana Jackson.   
-Sinon, vous avez trouvez quelque chose ? Demanda Derek pour couper court à la discussion.   
-Malheureusement non, soupira Lydia. Si comme l’a dit Deaton il s’agit d’un sort, on ignore lequel, ni qui l’a lancé, ni pourquoi et donc, comment inverser le processus.   
-On devrait peut-être tenter avec les sorts que Deaton est susceptible de connaître non ? proposa Allison.   
-comment ça ? Demanda Isaac.   
-Peut-être existe-t-il des sorts de métamorphoses ou autre et que donc, on pourrait essayer d’utiliser sur Stiles le contre sort.   
-c’est pas bête, souffla Erica.   
-Le mieux est d’en parler à Deaton avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Je vous laisse le prévenir, répondit l’alpha avant de se lever, coupant ainsi court à la discussion/réunion, allant dans la cuisine pour se servit une tasse de café, il en avait bien besoin. 

-ça pourrait marcher, souffla Deaton d’un air pensif, comme réfléchissant déjà à quel contre sort il allait bien pouvoir utiliser.   
La meute sourit à cela, Scott lançant un regard fier à sa petite amie qui rosit bien que souriant fièrement. Lydia étaient fidèle à elle-même, entortillant une mèche de ses cheveux entre son doigt.   
-Tout comme ça pourrait empirer les choses, reprit l’émissaire en regardant la meute cesser de se réjouir.   
Allison baissa aussitôt son regard sur ses pieds alors que tous, tout du moins la plupart, arboraient un air grave. Deaton garda le silence un moment avant de se dirigeais vers un coin de son cabinet, sortant d’une armoire plusieurs livre épais, des grimoires à n’en pas douter.   
-Il va falloir étudier chaque sorts, ce qu’ils provoquent, à quoi ils servent, avant de chercher leur contre-sort. Je vais vous prêter mes livres pour que cela aille plus vite. Mais avant de faire quoi que ce soit, donnez-moi les sorts et contre-sorts dont vous pensez qu’ils pourraient marcher.   
La meute hocha la tête, reprenant visiblement espoir de retrouver leur hyperactif. Surtout Scott. Il est vrai que le calme qu’engendrait son changement était agréable, mais ça n’était clairement pas normal. Tous pensait – oui, même Jackson – que la meute sans Stiles, eh bien ce n’était plus vraiment une meute. Stiles leur manquait, clairement, quand bien même cela ne faisait que 24h que ce dernier avait été transformé. Le lien qui les unissait rendait les choses beaucoup plus compliqué à gérer.   
-Derek est au courant ? Demanda soudain Deaton, attirant de nouveau l’attention.   
-Oui, j’ai justement eu l’idée durant la réunion qu’on a eue ce matin.   
-C’est lui qui nous as dit de venir vous en parler, expliqua Erica.   
-Il nous a refilé tout le boulot quoi, grogna Jackson.   
-Oh cas ou tu l’aurais oublié, commença Lydia en regardant son petit ami. Derek doit se charger de Stiles. Il ne peut donc pas s’absenter au risque qu’il lui arrive quelque chose une fois seul au loft.   
-Il peut aussi le prendre avec lui, argumenta à son tour Isaac.   
-Un renard n’est pas un animal de compagnie, coupa Boyd. Si il se fait arrêter, il peut avoir des problème et Stiles aussi. Le shérif ne peut pas toujours être derrière tous les flics pour s’assurer qu’ils ne nous mettent pas des bâtons dans roues.   
Isaac et Jackson baissèrent la tête à cela, n’ajoutant rien de plus et coupant ainsi court au débat. Deaton en profita alors pour tendre les livre à Lydia qui les regarda avant de regarder le vétérinaire d’un de dire : « Pourquoi moi ? », ce à quoi le regard du druide lui répondait clairement : « De tous, tu es celle qui prend le plus à cœur les recherches, donc c’est à toi que je confis les livres, car je suis sur qu’avec toi, tout le monde cherchera, même Stiles, j’en suis sur. ». Soupirant, la rousse prit les livres avant de les plaquer contre le torse de Jackson qui dut les prendre pour ne pas les laisser tomber. Il n’avait pas envie de se faire tuer par Deaton pour avoir abimer ces bouquins.   
-Tu les portes, dit alors Lydia avant de se lever et de quitter les lieux, vite suivit de la meute, pour retourner au loft.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand Stiles se retrouve transformé en renard, la meute n’est pas prête de se reposer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ET voici ce très attendu chapitre 4 ! ... Comment ça il n'était pas attendu ? Bien sur que si ! Chut voix intérieur ! Tu me gâche mon plaisir !   
> Bref, comme toujours, Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas et vous pouvez la retrouver sur FF.net et Wattpad !   
> Bonne Lecture !

Stiles gémit intérieurement alors que son corps s’étirait avec souplesse et bonheur. Le renard cligna des yeux, surpris qu’il face aussi sombre, avant de prendre conscience qu’il était sous la couverture. Bien que ce demandant comment il avait fini là, la boule de poil finit par sortir de sous la couette, découvrant la chambre baignée de lumière et vide de tout alpha. Enfin, c’est ce qu’il croyait. Se retournant, il vit justement Derek pénétrer dans la chambre, et poser son regard sur lui avant de sourire avec amusement en le voyant à moitié sortie de sous la couette, comprenant qu’il venait juste de sortir des bras de Morphée.   
-Bien dormi la marmotte ? Demanda-t-il en venant vers lui.   
« Comme un bébé. Ton lit est super confortable. » Répondit Stiles avant de se retrouver dans les bras du loup qui redescendit en bas tout en s’amusant à le caresser.   
« Je peux marcher tu sais » fit-il remarquer en relevant la tête vers Derek qui, n’ayant rien entendu, le déposa sur la table de la cuisine avant de venir ouvrir le frigo et de se figer devant.   
Jetant un nouveau regard à Stiles qui pencha la tête sur le côté en ce demandant ce qu’il avait, Derek sortit de la poche arrière de son jean son téléphone. Il n’y avait pas vraiment pensé hier car le vétérinaire l’avait nourrit mais… ça mangeait quoi un renard ? Rédigeant donc le message à Deaton avant de lui envoyer, il releva le regard lorsque Stiles glapit en remuant la queue.   
« Mec, j’ai la dalle ! »   
-Ta faim ? Devina Derek en relevant les sourcils.   
Stiles hocha positivement la tête en réponse, sa queue remuant avec plus de force dans son dos, avant de se figer devant la réponse de Derek.   
-Tu vas devoir attendre un peu, j’ai demandé à Deaton ce que je pouvais te donner.   
« Mec, t’as pas de pancake ? De curly fries ou je ne sais quoi ? Pourquoi tu te casse la tête, je suis pas difficile : je mange même des légumes ! Contrairement à mon père avec qui je dois ruser pour qu’il en mange. »   
Sentant son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche, il le prit pour découvrir la réponse plus que précise du vétérinaire : « Vu que les renards sont des omnivores opportunistes ( cela veut dire que les renards mangent aussi bien de la viande que des petit fruits, comme par exemple des baies.), ils mangent des petits mammifères( lapins, campagnols, petits rongeurs…), mais aussi des fruits, des oiseaux de l’ordre des gallinacées ( poules, pintades, perdrix…), des poissons et même des vers de terre. »   
Derek grimaça à l’évocation des vers de terre – il n’allait certainement pas cueillir des vers de terre pour lui ! Surtout que le connaissant, il n’allait pas les manger. – avant de soupirer en ce disant qu’il allait devoir faire les courses. Verrouillant de nouveau son téléphone sous l’œil de Stiles, Derek sortit de quoi faire une salade de fruit ainsi qu’un morceau de poulet que la meute n’avait pas cuisiné. Mettant le tout dans des assiettes, il posa ces dernières devant le renard qui regarda la nourriture avant de revenir sur Derek.   
« T’es sérieux mec ? Tu m’as prit pour quoi ? Je vais pas manger ça comme ça ! Le poulet est cru et les fruits c’est en dessert. »  
Soupirant en devinant quel était le problème, il s’assit devant Stiles.   
-Tu es devenu un renard Stiles. Ton esprit est toujours celui de l’humain hyperactif agaçant, mais ton corps et ton métabolisme sont celui d’un renard, donc je ne peux pas te donner n’importe quoi à manger, dit-il avant de pousser l’assiette devant lui. Mange ! Soit content, Deaton m’a dit que tu pouvais aussi manger des vers de terre.   
L’animal releva aussitôt la tête à cette annonce avant de faire comme si il allait vomir pour montrer son dégout à défaut de pouvoir le démontrer autrement. Secouant ensuite la tête, il renifla le poulet et les fruits, avant de se résigner et de commencer à manger. D’abord les fruits qu’il engloutit rapidement en se léchant les babines sous le regard de l’alpha avant de regarder le poulet. Le fait même de ce dire que le poulet était cru le révulsait. Il n’était pas bon pour un humain de manger de la viande cru. Sauf que, comme l’avait si bien rappelé Sourwolf, il n’en n’était plus un. S’imaginant donc que ce dernier était cuit avec une sauce en accompagnement, il commença à manger la viande.   
Derek roula des yeux en le voyant faire. Et dire que hier encore il courrait après un rongeur. Secouant la tête, il prit une coupelle dans laquelle il versa de l’eau avant de la poser à côté de l’assiette dans laquelle Stiles était entrain de manger, mettant celle des fruits au sale. C’est là que la porte du Loft s’ouvrit pour laisser entrer la meute. Derek releva un sourcil en croisant les bras, alors que Scott s’approcha aussitôt de son meilleur ami pour grimacer en le voyant manger la viande cru. Le renard releva d’ailleurs la tête en se léchant les babines, accueillant le bêta en remuant la queue et en laissant ce dernier le caresser.   
« Comment ça va mon pote ? Je ne te manque pas trop ? Tu ne t’ennuie pas trop sans moi ? »   
-T’es au courant que la viande que tu mange est cru ? Intervint Jackson en grimaçant, posant les grimoires sur la table sous le roulement d’yeux de Stiles et le soupire de Derek.   
-C’est un renard Jackson, intervint Lydia comme si c’était tout à fait normal, venant à son tour caresser l’animal qui ferma les yeux en remuant la queue sous le regard noir de Jackson.   
Un grondement remonta d’ailleurs le long de la gorge de ce dernier, faisant converger tous les regards en sa direction, Lydia relevant un sourcil alors que Stiles avait sursauté.   
« Qu’est-ce qui lui prend ? » Demanda-t-il avant que la voix de Derek ne claque, faisant aussitôt cesser le bruit sourd.   
-Jackson !   
Ce dernier regarda son alpha avant de serrer la mâchoire et de quitter la cuisine sous le regard du reste de la meute. Stiles posa son regard sur Lydia qui soupira avant de le rejoindre pour ensuite venir le poser sur Derek qui roula des yeux de plus belle. Après que tous, ou presque, soit venu le saluer en glissant leurs doigts dans son doux pelage – Stiles se faisant d’ailleurs la réflexion inconsciente que c’était différent de lorsque Derek le caressait, c’était moins… agréable. – Derek posa son regard sur les grimoires dont il s’approcha.   
-Qu’est-ce que c’est ? Demanda-t-il en ouvrant l’un d’eux, relevant un sourcil lorsque Stiles vint se glisser sous son bras qui prenait appuie sur le plan de travail où il était, l’autre tournant les pages, pour pouvoir regarder de quoi il s’agissait. La position de Derek, légèrement pencher en avant, faisait qu’il était relativement proche de l’hyperactif qui ne semblait cependant pas s’en formaliser.   
« On dirait un livre de formule… » Pensa Stiles en penchant la tête sur le côté sous le regard de la meute qui était en face, de l’autre côté de l’ilot central.   
-C’est des grimoires que Deaton nous a donné, répondit Isaac, ils contiennent des sorts et contre-sorts pour que l’on puisse chercher de notre côté aussi et que cela aille plus vite.   
-On devra juste lui faire parvenir les sorts et contre-sorts que l’on juge utile pour qu’il les valide, reprit Scott.   
-Et bien vous savez ce qu’il nous reste à faire, répondit l’alpha en fermant d’un coup sec le livre, faisant sursauter la boule de poil entre ses bras, avant de pousser les livres vers ses bêtas qui grimacèrent pour ensuite les prendre et d’aller s’installer dans le salon.   
Il y avait un grimoire par personne, Deaton avait prévu le coup. Même Stiles avait son grimoire, même si il ne pouvait pas vraiment chercher par lui-même. C’est pourquoi Derek le prit avec lui avant d’aller s’asseoir sur son fauteuil, posant le renard sur ses genoux, prenant ensuite un grimoire qu’il ouvrit devant eux, faisant les recherches avec l’hyperactif sous le regard amusé du reste de la meute. Ces derniers leurs jetaient de fréquents coup d’œil amusés, mais baissaient le regard aussitôt que celui de l’alpha se relevait. Lorsque Stiles pensait trouver un sort et contre-sort pertinent, il posait sa patte sur la page, faisant comprendre à Derek de ne pas passer à la suivante, avant de pointer le dit sort de son museau pour que Derek le note sous l’œil attentif de Stiles.   
Il était presque 19 heures lorsque la meute commença à fatiguer des recherches. La plupart n’arrêtaient pas de s’étirer et n’avaient plus écrit depuis un moment, n’arrivant plus à ce concentrer. Jackson était sur la même page depuis 20 minutes lorsqu’il souffla et sortit son téléphone pour faire autre chose. Il le rangea cependant rapidement sous le regard noir de Lydia, mais aussi de Derek. D’ailleurs, en posant son regard sur son alpha, Jackson dût se retenir de rire. En effet, bien que toujours à fond dans les recherches, Stiles remuait sa queue. Et, n’ayant pas beaucoup de place, cette dernière venait remuer contre le torse du loup-garou, le bout de cette dernière caressant son cou.   
Derek baissa de nouveau les yeux alors que Jackson donna un coup de coude à Isaac qui pouffa, attirant l’attention du reste de la meute sur Derek, ou en tout cas Erica, Boyd et Scott, Lydia et Allison étant plus assidu. Ces derniers durent se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas exploser de rire avant de se stopper net en entendant le grondement d’avertissement de leur alpha, et de plonger de nouveau leur nez dans leur livre. Lydia et Allison relevèrent la tête à cela en se demandant ce qui se passe, alors que Stiles releva sa tête pour regarder Derek qui avait alors cessé de gronder.   
« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Stiles avant que Derek ne ferme le livre.   
Le posant sur la table basse, il se releva sous le regard de la meute et, posant Stiles à sa place, alla dans la cuisine pour lui préparer à manger tout en appelant pour commander à manger. Il n’eut d’ailleurs pas à demander quoi que ce soit, que la meute demanda Chinois à l’unanimité. Il revint ensuite avec la bouffe de Stiles qui ne contenait malheureusement pas de viande, n’en n’ayant plus pour lui, revenant s’asseoir à sa place en reprenant le renard sur ses genoux qui y resta assit.   
La meute soupira alors en repoussant les livres. Enfin une pose. Derek glissa ses doigts dans le pelage de l’animal, lui caressant le dos comme si de rien était. La meute sourit d’ailleurs à cela mais préféra ne pas relever.   
-Il va falloir faire des courses, dit-il alors.   
-Des courses ? Mais le frigo et les placards sont pleins ! Répondit Isaac sans comprendre.   
-Pas pour moi, grogna Derek. Pour Stiles. J’ai pas ce qu’il faut pour lui donner à manger.   
-Et il aura besoin de quoi ? Demanda Lydia en sortant son téléphone, prête à noter la liste des courses.   
-Des fruits, des baies, du poulet, de la pintade, perdrix, du lapin, ce genre de chose, répondit l’alpha, regardant la banshee noter rapidement les informations sur son Smartphone.   
-J’irai faire les courses demain avec Jackson, répondit-elle alors en verrouillant son téléphone avant de le ranger.   
-Quoi ? Pourquoi je dois venir ? S’exclama ce dernier qui n’avait aucune envie de faire les courses avec sa petite-amie. Qu’importe le magasin, cette dernière était chiante au possible.   
La rousse se tourna aussitôt vers lui, sa chevelure volant sous le geste pour poser un regard sans appel sur ce dernier qui grimaça avant de soupirer. Il avait comprit le message. La meute ricana à cela avant que Derek se lève avec Stiles dans les bras qu’il posa ensuite sur la table basse, sans que ce dernier ne comprenne ce qu’il voulait.   
-Occupez-le, ordonna alors Derek.   
« Comment ça occupez-le ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux qu’ils fassent ? » Demanda-t-il avant de poser son regard sur les loups garou de la meute. « Oh merde. »   
Stiles sauta au sol et fila à toute allure. Aussitôt, Scott, Boyd, Jackson, Erica et Isaac partirent à sa poursuite pour jouer avec lui et donc l’épuiser. Derek avait retenu la leçon, il n’allait certainement pas repasser une autre nuit blanche. Hors de question. Et puis, ça permettait aussi d’entrainer un peu la meute. Parce qu’au vu de ce qu’ils entendaient, le renard n’était pas facile à attraper.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand Stiles se retrouve transformé en renard, la meute n’est pas prête de se reposer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre 5, fait !   
> Comme toujours, l'univers de Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas et vous pouvez la retrouver sur Wattpad et sur FF.net !   
> Bonne lecture !

Derek ouvrit la porte de son loft au livreur qui se figea en voyant sa carrure. Rosissant, il vit derrière lui une jeune fille rousse passer, et rougit carrément. Reposant ensuite son regard sur le client qui prenait les poches contenant leur repas, il lui offrit un sourire qui fit relever un sourcil à l’alpha.   
-Mec, je peux me joindre à vous ? Demanda-t-il avec espoir avant que la porte ne se ferme d’un coup sec. Je crois que ça veux dire non, souffla le livreur dépité avant de soupirer et de se résigner à repartir.   
-A table ! Appela-t-il en allant poser la nourriture dans la cuisine où Lydia et Allison étaient déjà, assit sur des chaises. Le premier à faire son apparition fut Scott, qui bien que souriant, heureux d’avoir joué avec son meilleur ami et les autres membres de la meute, était clairement crevé. Les derekinettes suivirent, clairement rincé, avant que Jackson n’arrive également et ne s’affale à côté de Lydia.   
-Comment un petit renard peut-il être aussi dur à attraper ? Demanda Jackson.   
-C’est Stiles, répondit Erica en guise de conclusion alors qu’elle prenait sa part du repas.   
Derek fronça les sourcils et tourna le regard pour voir Stiles assit à ses pieds, visiblement calmé. Le coin de ses lèvres se releva légèrement avant qu’il ne se baisse pour venir le porter et le mettre sur une chaise à côté de lui.   
-Oh moins il est calmé, sourit Lydia.   
« Je suis épuisé ! J’ai jamais autant courut de toute ma vie. Je ferai pas ça tout les jours. » Soupira l’animal avant de bailler et de venir se rouler en boule sur son siège.   
-Vous pensez que la méthode marchera lorsqu’il sera redevenu humain ? Demanda Boyd après avoir avalé sa bouché. Je veux dire, courir comme ça.   
Derek haussa les épaules.   
-A voir, répondit Allison.   
-Ce serait bien, il serait moins chiant comme ça, ricana Jackson avant de se recevoir un coup dans les côtes de la part de sa petite amie.   
-Sinon, vous avez trouvé beaucoup de sort vous ? Demanda Isaac, curieux.   
-Assez oui. Maintenant, reste à voir si ils conviennent à Deaton.   
-Il faudra lui envoyé après manger, répondit Derek en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson.   
-Je sens que ça va être long, soupira Jackson. Et il était loin d’avoir tort. 

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu’il cherchait une solution, sans résultat. Deaton était venu un nombre incalculable de fois au loft pour essayer contre-sort sur contre-sort, mais aucun ne marcha. La meute commençait à désespérer et le principal concerné aussi. Bien qu’il trouvait cela amusant au début, Stiles n’avait désormais plus qu’une envie, celle de redevenir humain, de retrouver la parole, de pouvoir communiquer. Son énervement face à la situation était tel, qu’il en devenait hargneux.   
Jackson, qui avait décidé de faire chier son monde, n’arrêtait pas de l’embêter, de le chercher, et ce, malgré l’avertissement du reste de la meute qui sentait – oui, même les humain – l’énervement du renard.   
-Jackson, pour la énième fois, laisse le tranquille ! S’agaça Lydia assise sur le canapé.   
-Quoi ? Je m’amuse. Derek ne veux pas que je le fatigue ?   
-Là c’est nous que tu fatigue, grogna ce dernier.   
Roulant des yeux, Jackson tira de nouveau sur la queue de Stiles. Ce fut la taquinerie de trop. Poussant un grognement, il se retourna d’un coup et referma sa mâchoire sur la main du lycanthrope avant de courir grimper dans la chambre de Derek.   
-PUTAIN LE BATARD ! Hurla Jackson en regardant sa main saignante. Il m’a pas loupé ce fils de pute !   
-On t’a prévenu, soupira Lydia en revenant à sa manucure.   
-Je vais le – commença Jackson en faisant un pas vers les escaliers avant de se figer net, Derek s’étant mit devant lui, grondant, ses yeux flashant.   
Comprenant le message, son bêta recula d’un pas en levant les mains alors que l’alpha se retourna pour grimper dans sa chambre, trouvant Stiles allongé en boule sur son lit que la boule de poil squattait tous les soirs, dormant roulé en boule contre le flan du lycanthrope qui ne disait rien. S’allongeant à côté de lui, il glissa ses doigts dans son pelage, recevant un grognement en retour.   
« Fou moi la paix. »   
Derek gronda à son tour et Stiles releva la tête pour regarder Derek. Ce dernier releva un sourcil, le défiant de recommencer ou de le mordre à son tour alors qu’il continuait de passer ses doigts dans sa fourrure. Lorsqu’il vint le caresser entre les oreilles, l’animal ferma les yeux avant de se lever et de venir s’allonger de tout son long contre le loup-garou qui releva un sourcil avant de reprendre ses caresses. Si cela pouvait le calmer un minimum. Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne heure, avant que la voix de Lydia ne lui face ouvrir les yeux. Regardant Stiles dormir contre lui, il soupira avant de répondre. Il n’avait pas envie de bouger.   
-Deaton à appelé, il a peut-être trouvé quelque chose.   
Sans rien répondre, Derek se releva, réveillant l’hyperactif qui releva la tête avant de bailler à s’en décrocher la mâchoire.   
« Mec, j’étais bien moi là, pourquoi t’as bougé ? »   
L’alpha descendit l’escalier pour pouvoir regarder la banshee qui était en bas de ces derniers.   
-Il a dit quoi ? Demanda-t-il.   
-Non, il a juste dit de venir à la clinique.   
Soupirant, il souffla un « j’arrive » avant de remonter pour trouver Stiles assit sur le lit, la queue remuant.   
« Je vais pouvoir redevenir humain ? Enfin ! Non parce que je commence à en avoir franchement marre d’être comme ça. Pas que j’apprécie pas nos moment de câlinage, d’ailleurs, je sais même pas si ça ce dit. Je me demande d’ailleurs pourquoi tu passe ton temps à me caresser. Peut-être que tu devrais te prendre un chien. Ou un chat ? Ce serait drôle, un loup-garou qui a un chat. Il passerait son temps à te feuler dessus. Ha ! Je demande à voire. »  
Derek roula des yeux en soupirant. Il ne l’entendait pas, mais il devinait ce dernier en plein monologue. Se préparant donc, il l’attrapa, ce dernier venant se blottir contre lui dans ses bras à tel point que Derek pouvait le tenir à un bras sans difficulté. Descendant rejoindre le reste de la meute prête à y aller, il prit ses papiers et ses clés, sa veste, avant d’ouvrir la porte, laissant sa meute passer avant de refermer derrière lui.   
-On se rejoint là-bas, dit-il avant de grimper dans sa voiture.   
Déposant le renard sur le siège passager, il enfila sa veste avant de s’installer derrière le volant. Mettant le contacte, il se figea lorsque Stiles vint s’installer sur ses genoux. Il le regarda se rouler en boule, inspira un bon coup avant de finalement commencer à s’éloigner du Loft direction la clinique. Cependant, aujourd’hui ne semblait pas être son jour de chance lorsqu’un flic lui fit signe de se mettre sur le bas côté. Jurant, il se gara sur le bas côté et posa une main sur le renard qu’il s’avait éveillé.   
-Tu bouge pas, souffla-t-il avant de baisser sa vitre en voyant le policier s’avancer.   
-Bonjour monsieur, contrôle de routine. Papier du véhicule s’il vous plait dit-il avant d’aviser l’animal sur ses genoux. C’est quoi ça ?   
Derek se retint de grogner alors qu’il attrapait ses papiers, sentant l’angoisse émanant de Stiles et la suspicion du policier.  
-Un renard, répondit-il en tendant ses papiers du véhicule. Je l’ai trouvé sur le bord de la route. Il est blessé, je l’amène justement chez le vétérinaire.   
Le policier releva les yeux de son permis avant de sourire.   
-Un ami des animaux, dit-il avant de lui rendre ses papiers. Vous pouvez y aller.   
Hochant la tête en reprenant son permis qu’il rangea, il n’attendit pas que sa vitre soit totalement relevée pour repartir, Stiles relevant la tête pour regarder Derek.   
« On a eu chaud. » dit-il avant de recevoir une caresse de la part de l’alpha, l’animal fermant les yeux pour ensuite se rallonger.   
Oh que oui ils avaient eut chaud.   
Lorsqu’il arriva chez le vétérinaire, la meute était déjà présente. Coupant le contacte, il vérifia qu’ils étaient bien seul avant de prendre le renard dans ses bras et de sortir du véhicule qu’il verrouilla rapidement pour pénétrer dans la clinique. Dépassant l’accueil, il alla directement à l’arrière, dans la salle de soin où tous l’attendaient avec Deaton. L’alpha salua d’ailleurs ce dernier d’un signe de tête.   
-Derek, Stiles, salua-t-il simplement avant que Scott ne prenne la parole.   
-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?  
-Oui. Je pense savoir quel sort lui a été jeté et même part qui, dit-il avant de sortir un grimoire d’un coffre qu’il posa devant lui avant de l’ouvrir à la bonne page.   
Derek fronça aussitôt les sourcils en le voyant.   
-C’est le grimoire de Jennifer, dit-il dans un léger grognement.  
-La folle furieuse ? Demanda Isaac en relevant un sourcil.   
-Une darach, répondit Lydia avant de froncer les sourcils. Mais je croyais qu’elle était morte ?   
-C’est le cas, répondit Deaton avant de poursuivre. Le sort qui a été lancé n’a pas fonctionné comme prévu dit-il. Au départ, elle voulait le jeté en étant vivante, et Stiles n’aurait pas juste été transformé en renard.   
-Qu’est-ce qui a changé la donne alors ? Demanda Allison.   
-Sa mort, répondit Deaton sous le regard d’incompréhension de tous. Le sort, est en quelque sorte devenu un sort à retardement. Elle a sentit qu’elle n’allait pas s’en sortir, donc elle a fait en sorte que le sort s’applique après sa mort. C’est pour ça que Stiles a été transformé bien après sa mort.   
« D’accord, mais pourquoi moi ? J’aurai plus pensé qu’elle s’en prendrait à Derek ou à Scott, pas à moi. »   
-Pourquoi s’en prendre à Stiles ? Demanda Boyd. Je ne comprends pas.   
-Parce que c’est à cause de lui que son plan à échouer.   
« Moi ? »   
-Lui ? répéta Derek en relevant un sourcil.   
-Pour elle, oui, expliqua Deaton. Je ne sais pas pourquoi précisément, mais je sais qu’elle le tenait pour responsable de cela.   
-Ouais, elle était folle et conne quoi, intervint Jackson. Mais on peut faire quelque chose ?   
-Oui. Cela risque de prendre un peu de temps pour préparer le contre-sort, mais oui. Je vais pouvoir lui rendre sa forme originelle.   
« Enfin ! » Glapit Stiles, faisant rire une bonne partie de la meute.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand Stiles se retrouve transformé en renard, la meute n’est pas prête de se reposer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et oui, nous voilà déjà à l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Comme toujours, Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas et vous pouvez la retrouver sur Wattpad et sur ff.net.

Derek était allongé dans son lit, sur le dos, fixant son plafond comme ailleurs. La lune était haute dans le ciel et le calme régnait dans son loft. Tout du moins, jusqu’à ce qu’une boule de poil rousse ne saute sur son torse, lui arrachant grognement, avant de s’y asseoir en remuant la queue, joyeusement. Posant son regard sur Stiles, Derek soupira avant de revenir à la contemplation de son plafond.   
-Je te préviens, je ne passerais pas une nuit blanche, grommelle-t-il.   
« Mec, comment veux-tu que je dorme ? Je vais enfin redevenir humain ! Fini la viande cru, je vais pouvoir recommencer à manger normalement. Putain, je crois que le premier truc que je mange c’est des Curly fries ! Oh, et je vais aussi pouvoir parler, communiquer ! Je suis sûr que ça vous manque de m’entendre parler. Pouvoir marcher, sortir, conduire ! Même allez en cours me manque ! Le coach me manque, c’est pour dire ! Même Harris me… ouais non, lui il me manque pas. Pas du tout même. »   
Soupirant de plus belle, l’alpha leva sa main et vint caresser l’animal qui ferma les yeux, coupant net son vomi interne. – car clairement, là, Stiles vomissait ses mots. De quoi donner des migraines atroces à n’importe qui. – Son regard laissait transparaître une certaine… tristesse ? Nostalgie ? Qui sait.   
« Tu veux que je te dise ? Je crois que ce qui va me manquer, c’est tes caresses. Ouais, définitivement. Ta des doigts de fée mec ! Mon dieu, heureusement que tu ne me comprends pas ! Tu m’aurais déjà tué. Mais bon, c’est la vérité ! Même les autres ne me caressent pas aussi bien. Même Lydia, c’est pour dire ! Mais bon, c’est pas comme si tu allais me caresser ou me faire des câlins une fois que je serais redevenu humain, hein ! Ce serait d’un, super étrange, et de deux, ça gâcherait ton image. Déjà que te voir me caresser et me prendre dans tes bras alors que je suis renard ternis quelque peu ton côté bad boy, alors si en plus tu le fais alors que je suis humain, impossible de te prendre au sérieux après ça ! »   
-Dors Stiles, souffle Derek en le portant pour le descendre de sa poitrine avant de se mettre sur son flanc, fermant les yeux, prêt à se rendormir.   
« Dormir ? Mec, j’ai pas sommeil. Comment veux-tu que je dorme alors que je suis excité à l’idée de redevenir humain ? Derek ? Oh, Sourwolf, tu dors déjà ? »   
Stiles pencha la tête en le regardant avant de venir se blottir contre son torse et de se rouler en boule, nichant son museau contre le torse nu – oui parce que Derek dors torse nu – de l’alpha qui, en retour, glissa ses doigts dans son pelage.   
« Peut-être que si je te demande… » Fut la dernière pensée de Stiles avant qu’il ne s’endorme à son tour. 

Derek regardait avec attention Deaton terminer de tracer le cercle sur le sol, ce demandant ce que la plupart des symboles voulaient dire. Dans ses bras, Stiles trépignait d’impatience. Sa queue remuait frénétiquement et il ne cessait de glapir en regardant Derek qui le caressait à chaque fois pour essayer de le calmer.   
-Voilà. Le pentacle est terminé, s’exclama alors Deaton en s’éloignant du cercle, faisant attention de ne rien effacer.   
Le trio se trouvait dans le loft de l’alpha, seul lieu assez grand pour effectuer le rituel de contre-sort. La meute n’était cependant pas présente. Derek leur avait ordonné de rester chez eux, qu’il les préviendrait lorsque ce serait fini.   
« Derek ! Glapit-il, attirant le regard de l’alpha sur lui. Faudra faire une putain de fête pour mon retour ! »   
-Derek, place Stiles au centre. Fait attention de ne rien effacer.   
Relevant le regard, l’alpha fit attention de ne marcher sur aucun signes ou lignes, avant de déposer presque délicatement le renard au centre qui n’osa pas bouger, se reculant par la suite pour sortir du cercle.   
« Heu… Je dois faire quoi moi ? »   
-Surtout, tu ne bouge pas. Ce sera peut-être douloureux, mais tu ne dois surtout pas quitter le cercle avant la fin.   
Hochant la tête, Stiles fixa l’émissaire qui ouvrit son grimoire avant de commencer à réciter la formule du contre-sort dont il ne comprit… absolument rien. Lorsque la voix de Deaton se tut, le renard attendit, sans que rien ne se passe. Son air se fit triste, ses oreilles se baissant sur sa tête alors qu’il regarda son corps avant de regarder Derek qui fronça les sourcils en avançant d’un pas pour ensuite revenir sur l’émissaire qui ne montrait rien.   
« Pourquoi il ne se passe rien ? Demanda le renard. C’est normal ? Deaton, pourquoi je - »   
Alors qu’il commençait à s’inquiéter que rien ne se passe, une violente chaleur envahit l’hyperactif qui en glapit de surprise. Cette dernière ne cessait de s’intensifier, devenant insupportable alors qu’il se retenait de ne pas bouger. S’en suivit alors une douleur atroce qui lui fit fermer les yeux et couiner de douleur.   
« Bordel ça fait mal ! »   
Derek décroisa les bras et fit un pas de plus vers le cercle avant de se figer lorsque Deaton leva son bras.   
-C’est normal, dit-il.   
Normal ? L’alpha pouvait sentir la souffrance de Stiles. La souffrance et la peur. Cette dernière était acre sur sa langue et douloureuse à supporter. Serrant la mâchoire, il grogna lorsque le son des os se craquant lui parvint aux oreilles. Est-ce que sa transformation avait été aussi douloureuse ? Devant lui, le corps du renard se tordait, s’étirait toujours plus dans un craquement sinistre. Les poils doucement disparaissaient alors que les couinements se transformaient en gémissement de douleur. Cela dura une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que le calme ne revienne.   
Devant eux, au milieu du cercle, se tenait un Stiles tout à fait humain et… tout à fait nu, aussi. Ce dernier reprenait doucement sa respiration alors qu’il était accroupit au sol, son corps parcourut de frisson et de léger spasmes. Relevant la tête, Stiles regarda le vétérinaire lui sourire avant de lever ses mains devant lui et de sourire.   
-ça a marché ! S’exclama-t-il joyeusement avant de se tourner vers Derek qui souriait légèrement avant de se racler la gorge en détournant le regard. Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qui – Oh putain !   
Cachant son entre jambe en rougissant, il regarda autour de lui, horriblement gêné. Il vit l’alpha grimper rapidement avant de redescendre avec un plaid qu’il lui mit sur les épaules.   
-Merci, souffla-t-il avant d’essayer de se lever pour retomber au sol.  
Derek, qui ne s’était cependant pas éloigné, le retint pour ne pas qu’il ne ce fasse mal avant de l’aider à se redresser, remarquant ses jambes tremblantes.   
-Je crois qu’il va falloir que je me réhabitue à marcher sur deux jambes. Même pas un mois à quatre pattes et voilà le résultat, je tiens plus sur mes jambes. J’espère en tout cas que ça ne va pas prendre trop longtemps non parce que, je suis pas sortir de mon état de ras du sol pour finir en fauteuil ! Quoi que, ça obligerait les gens à s’occuper de moi, sourit-il avant d’écarquiller les yeux. Mec, dit moi que tu as des curly fries !   
Derek, bien que roulant des yeux, avait toujours son petit sourire en coin avant que Deaton ne prenne la parole.   
-Il est bon de t’entendre à nouveau, dit-il en rangeant ses affaires et en effaçant le cercle. Bon, je vais vous laissez, je m’occupe d’envoyer un message à la meute pour les prévenir. Mais il va falloir que tu te repose Stiles.   
Une fois de nouveau seul, Derek aida Stiles à aller jusqu’au fauteuil sur lequel il le fit s’asseoir avant de s’asseoir devant lui, sur la table basse.   
-ça va ? Demanda-t-il.   
-Ouais. Putain ouais ! T’imagine pas comme j’en pouvais plus d’être un renard. Ça fait du bien d’être à nouveau soit. D’ailleurs, t’as pas répondu à ma question, t’as des curly fries ? Mec, me dit pas que t’en à pas. Sérieux, qui n’a pas de curly fries de toute façon ? C’est la vie ! Si t’en a pas sache que je vais très vite remédier à ça. Tu ne peux pas ne pas avoir de curly fries chez toi.  
-Stiles ! Le coupa d’un coup Derek.   
L’hyperactif se tut aussitôt en regardant l’alpha. C’était étrange qu’il arrête son flot de parole sans grogner, ni le menacer ou le plaquer contre quelque chose de dur comme un mur, une porte ou une voiture.   
-Déjà, tu vas aller à la douche et t’habiller. Je vais te prêter des affaires. Ensuite tu mangeras.   
-Ouais, cool ! C’est vrai qu’une douche me ferait le plus grand bien. Le truc c’est que tes habits risquent d’être un poil trop grand non ? Non parce que, tu es plus grand et costaud que moi, ne nous voilons pas la face.   
-Stiles, grogna Derek en le regardant ennuyé.   
-Tiens, ça m’avez presque manqué. Toi aussi tu m’as manqué Sourwolf.   
Roulant des yeux – encore – Derek se releva et aida Stiles à faire de même. Ce dernier fut d’ailleurs heureux de voir que ses jambes étaient déjà plus coopératives.   
Grimpant donc jusqu’à la chambre de l’alpha, l’hyperactif regarda ce dernier fouiller dans ses affaires jusqu’à lui trouver des sous-vêtements, un jean et un haut qui, selon lui, étaient susceptible de lui aller un minimum.   
-Tu sais où est la salle de bain, dit-il en lui donnant les affaires. Je vais faire à manger.   
Disant cela, Derek n’attendit pas pour descendre. Il put entendre l’adolescent marcher et s’enfermer dans la salle de bain. Très vite le bruit de l’eau qui coule lui parvint aux oreilles alors qu’il sortait les curly fries pour ensuite venir les faires cuire.   
Ses yeux se posèrent sur le mur qu’il fixa sans le voir. Bien sur, Derek était heureux, en quelque sorte, de retrouver le jeune hyperactif. Il avait manqué à tout le monde dans la meute, même à lui. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être déçus, à l’idée que Stiles était de nouveau… Stiles. C’était égoïste, c’est vrai, mais Derek, au plus profond de lui, ne pouvait s’empêcher de ne pas aimer l’idée qu’il allait de nouveau se retrouver seul. Il n’y aurait plus de réveil avec lui. Il n’allait plus le caresser, le voir courir partout. Tout simplement, il n’allait plus vivre avec lui. Les choses allaient redevenir comme avant, et il n’en avait pas envie. Son odeur, sa putain d’odeur enivrante pour lui et son loup, était partout dans son appartement. Comment allait-il faire pour reprendre une vie comme avant ?   
-Sourwolf, tu – Des curly Fries !   
Se retournant, il vit Stiles s’approcher en souriant en voyant les curly fries entrain d’être préparer. Se dernier se posta à côté de lui et le lycanthrope ne put s’empêcher de prendre une bouffé de son odeur. Elle était mélangée à la sienne. Il sentit à cela, un grondement remonter le long de sa poitrine, mais il le bloqua aussitôt avant de s’éloigner pour préparer une assiette pour l’humain.   
Ç a allait être très difficile. 

La camaro se gara devant la maison des Stilinski et Stiles sourit en voyant sa bonne vieille Jeep garé juste à côté de la voiture de son père. Se tournant vers Derek, il sourit à ce dernier.   
-Merci, dit-il, faisant relever un sourcil au loup-garou qui se demandait pourquoi il le remerciait.   
-Pourquoi tu me remercie ?   
-Bah… pour beaucoup de chose en faite. Pour m’avoir aidé, principalement. Pour m’avoir hébergé alors que tu aurais pu me refiler à n’importe qui d’autre, comme Scott, principalement. Puis pour m’avoir ramené. D’ailleurs, je te rendrais tes vêtements la prochaine fois.   
Derek détourna le regard en grognant légèrement.   
-ça presse pas, dit-il alors avant de revenir sur l’hyperactif qui ouvrait déjà la portière.   
Ce dernier se figea cependant pour se retourner de nouveau vers lui, son sourcil se relevant de nouveau à cela, ce demandant ce qu’il lui voulait encore.   
-Faut qu’on face une soirée. Avec la meute. Genre, le plus tôt… Comme Vendredi soir ! C’est demain, ça tombe bien. Faut que j’envoie un message aux autres. On viendra vers 19 heures, c’est bien 19 heures. Bon, à demain soir Sourwolf.   
Avant que Derek n’est put en placer une, Stiles referma la portière et trotta jusqu’à chez lui. Ouvrant la porte, son visage s’illumina.   
-Je suis rentré !


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand Stiles se retrouve transformé en renard, la meute n’est pas prête de se reposer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et oui, nous voilà pour ce dernier chapitre de mon histoire. J'espère que ce dernier vous plaira autant que les précédents. Comme d'habitude, Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas et vous pouvez la retrouver sur ff.net et Wattpad.

C’est les éclats de voix de la meute qui fit relever la tête de Derek du livre qu’il était entrain de lire. Assit sur le canapé, il eut juste le temps de fermer son livre et de le poser sur la table basse devant lui que la porte de son loft s’ouvrit sur Stiles, tenant un plat dans ses mains. Au vue de l’odeur, il s’agissait d’un gâteau au chocolat. Il était suivit de prêt par Lydia qui portait elle, un autre plat avec, semble-t-il, des cupcakes. Ils étaient suivit de prêt par le reste de la meute, les garçons portant des poches avec des boissons et autres nourritures pour la soirée que Stiles avait organisé.   
Soupirant, l’alpha se leva et rejoignit les adolescents jusqu’à la cuisine, les regardants parler entre eux tout en sortant ce qu’ils avaient amené. Les boissons étaient posées sur le plan de travail tandis que les gâteaux étaient mit dans un coin, ou au frais pour les cupcakes. Stiles ferma d’ailleurs le frigo avant de se tourner et de sourire au loup.   
-Sourwolf ! Prêt pour cette partie ! J’ai amené des DVD ! Ils sont dans mon sac qui est…. Bah il est où ? Attend, je l’ai pas oublié quand même.   
-Il est dans l’entrée grommela l’alpha. Tu l’as posé avant de venir dans la cuisine.   
-Ah cool ! J’ai amené de quoi faire la bouffe ici, ce sera plus simple. Non parce que sinon ça aurait refroidit et après il aurait fallut tout faire réchauffer et ça serait devenu sec, et c’est dégelasse quand c’est sec.  
-Bon sang, tais-toi ! Le coupa Jackson à qui, visiblement, son débit de parole n’avait pas manqué.   
L’hyperactif se tourna d’ailleurs vers ce dernier pour lui lancé un regard noir qui n’impressionna guère le bêta.   
-Fais pas genre, je sais que t’avais hâte d’entendre ma voix à nouveau.   
-Pas du tout ! S’agaça-t-il en serrant les poings. Genre tu allais me manquer Stilinski ?   
-Commencez pas vous deux ! Claqua la voix de Lydia alors qu’elle fourrait un plat de petit four et autre gâteaux apéritif dans les mains de son petit ami. Va plutôt amener ça dans le salon tiens !   
Grognant, le loup-garou obéi néanmoins et alla déposer le plat sur la table basse.   
-Derek ! Comment il marche ton four, je comprends rien.   
Roulant des yeux, le lycanthrope s’approcha de l’hyperactif et, se collant à lui sous les regards en coin de la meute qui souriait sous cape, il expliqua au jeune homme comment l’appareil fonctionnait.   
-Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliquer, répliqua d’ailleurs ce dernier une fois les explications données, lui permettant ainsi de commencer à faire cuir le plat.   
Soufflant un rire, Derek se redressa et leva la main avant de figer son geste, et de la rabaisser le long de son corps pour au final se détourner et quitter la pièce. La meute le regarda faire avant de se jeter des regards en coin. Il ne fallait pas être un loup pour voir que leur alpha semblait triste. Lydia jeta d’ailleurs un regard à Stiles qui était concentré sur la préparation de son menu. Elle savait que ce dernier n’était pas idiot ni aveugle. Scott ne voyait rien mais lui si. Pourtant, en cet instant, les rôles semblaient inversés. Sans doute dût au fait que Stiles était trop heureux d’être redevenu lui-même pour vraiment prêter attention à l’état du loup-garou. Il en est qu’elle n’allait certainement pas laisser les choses telles quel. Un plan était déjà entrain de se former dans son esprit, lui arrachant une moue satisfaite.   
-Bordel, j’ai faim, gémit Scott, assit sur le fauteuil, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard.   
La plupart ricanèrent à cela alors qu’Allison prit la parole.   
-t’as dévoré les petits fours, tu peux bien patienter encore un peu non ? Ça a dût te caler ?   
-Non, grommela-t-il sous le ricanement des autres, Derek se contentant de rouler des yeux avant de tourner le regard vers un Stiles s’activant en cuisine.   
Ce dernier avait fini par envoyer tout le monde au salon, dixit qu’il ne voulait personne dans ses pattes pendant qu’il préparait le repas. Lui n’avait pas beaucoup touché à la nourriture déjà présente sur sa table basse. Depuis que l’hyperactif était arrivé, il n’avait qu’une envie, celle de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il avait d’ailleurs bien faillit craquer tout à l’heure dans la cuisine.   
Détournant le regard, il avisa le plat en carton sur lequel trônaient les derniers produits apéritifs. Et alors que Jackson tendait le bras pour en manger, Derek prit le plat avant de se lever.   
-Eh ! S’exclama son bêta avant de se figer devant le regard de son alpha qui partit ensuite en cuisine.   
Stiles releva d’ailleurs un sourcil en le voyant revenir avec les derniers petits fours.   
-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Demanda –t-il alors que le plus vieux posa le plat sur l’ilot centrale.   
-T’en a pas encore manger dit-il simplement en venant s’asseoir sur un tabouret. Avant qu’il n’y en ait plus.   
Stiles le regarda surpris avant de sourire et de venir chiper un petit four pour le manger. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que ce soit Derek qui vienne lui en apporter. Il pensait plus à Scott, quoi que morfale comme il était, il en doutait, ou encore Lydia. Avalant donc sa bouché, il remercia ce dernier avant de se tourner vers le four pour en sortir la viande. L’odeur vint aussitôt aux narines du loup qui sentit son estomac le tirailler.   
-Bon…, souffla-t-il en posant le chiffon sur le plan de travail. C’est prêt ! Des volontaires pour débarrasser la table basse et venir m’aider !   
Disant cela, Stiles prit un autre petit four alors que Derek sortait un plat pour pouvoir mettre la nourriture. Arriva ensuite Boyd et Lydia avec les plats vides qu’ils posèrent sur le plan de travail avant de repartir, les mains toutes aussi pleines.   
-Bordel, ça sent trop bon, lui parvint la voix de son meilleur ami, le faisant ricaner alors que Derek prenait le dernier plat à apporter.   
Ce dernier attendit cependant Stiles avant de retourner au salon où la meute attendait pour commencer à se servir et à manger. Il ne restait plus qu’une place de libre : le fauteuil où Derek était assit. La meute avait fait exprès et attendait de voir ce qu’ils allaient faire en souriant.   
Derek posa le plat dans un coin de libre avant de désigner son siège d’un geste du menton.   
-Assis-toi, répondit-il sans regarder Stiles qui releva un sourcil avant de secouer la tête et de s’asseoir au pied du dit siège, à même le sol.   
-Non c’est bon, t’inquiète. Je vais m’asseoir là, ça ira.   
Soupirant, Derek s’assit à sa place sans insister d’avantage. Cela ne servait à rien avec lui. Ses fesses venaient à peine de s’installer, qu’il vit une assiette pleine apparaître sous son nez. La prenant, il regarda Stiles lui sourire avant de se servir à son tour et de commencer à manger.   
-Bordel, c’est trop bon, gémit presque Scott sous le rire des autres.   
-C’est que de la bouffe, détend-toi McCall, répliqua Jackson.   
-C’est pas n’importe quelle bouffe, c’est celle de Stiles !   
-Merci Bro ! Dit-il avant de taper son poing contre celui de Scott.  
Dans la manœuvre, ayant été obligé de se pencher, ses côtes se calèrent contre la jambe de Derek qui se tendit au contacte. L’adolescent était juste à ses pieds, et il se retenait de faire quoi que ce soit. Il tint d’ailleurs jusqu’à la fin du repas, n’ayant quasiment pas touché son assiette qu’il avait posée dans un coin. Un frisson lui échappa alors que l’hyperactif posa une main sur son genoux pour s’aider à se relever, avant qu’il ne soit stoppé par Lydia.   
-Non ! Toi tu reste là. On va débarrasser.   
-Mais je-  
-Discute pas !   
-ok ! Dit-il en levant les mains en l’air et en se rasseyant, regardant les autres débarrasser la table basse.   
Lorsque l’assiette de Derek passa sous son nez, Stiles fronça les sourcils avant de se tourner vers ce dernier qui releva un sourcil en le voyant faire.   
-Quoi ?   
-T’as rien mangé, répliqua aussitôt Stiles avec inquiétude et reproche.   
Derek grogna doucement à cela en détournant le regard, comme un enfant que l’on gronde pour justement n’avoir rien mangé.   
-J’ai pas faim, grommela-t-il alors, le regard obstinément tourné vers la télévision éteinte.   
-Derek, commença alors Stiles. T’es sur que ça va ?   
L’hyperactif n’eu en réponse qu’un grognement alors que Lydia les regarda en plissant les yeux. Visiblement, Stiles avait vu l’état de Derek. Tant mieux, ça allait être plus facile.   
Une fois que tout fut débarrassé, la meute revint s’installer dans le salon, alors que Scott avait amené son sac à son meilleur ami qui sortait toujours plus de film. Chacun allait de son commentaire et de son avis. Sauf Derek.   
-On va pas se taper les Star Wars maintenant ! Si on commence demain on y est encore ! S’exclama Isaac  
-Et alors ? Demain on est Samedi, on à pas cours, répliqua Erica en souriant.   
-Il a juste pas envie de regarder Star Wars ricana Scott.   
-D’accord, mais ça nous dit pas ce qu’on va regarder, soupira Allison en jonglant du regard entre les deux DVD qu’elle tenait, un dans chaque main, hésitante.   
-On peut en choisir plusieurs aussi, intervint Stiles en haussant les épaules. Ne pensez pas qu’on va partir à 21 heures ! Termina-t-il avant de sursauter lorsque Derek se leva d’un bon et quitta le salon pour grimper à l’étage.   
Un silence de plomb tomba dans la pièce alors que tous se regardaient sans comprendre ce qui prenait à leur alpha.   
-Qu’est-ce qu’il a ? Demanda Jackson. Il a l’air constipé depuis qu’on est arrivé ?   
Puis il se tourna vers l’hyperactif d’un air accusateur.   
-Tu lui a demandé au moins pour la fête.   
-Evidement, j’étais avec lui, répliqua Stiles piqué au vif. Et puis, il ne ce serait pas gêné pour nous foutre dehors si il n’avait pas voulu.   
-Un point pour Stiles, souffla Erica avant que Lydia ne se lève et ne prenne l’hyperactif par le bras, s’éloignant de la meute à qui elle défia quiconque d’écouter d’un regard sombre.   
-Va le voir, souffla-t-elle en désignant l’escalier et en le poussant gentiment vers ce dernier.   
Fronçant les sourcils, Stiles regarda la banshee rejoindre la meute avant de finalement obtempérer et grimper jusqu’à la chambre de Derek où ce dernier était allongé sur le lit, dos à lui. S’approchant, il vint s’asseoir sur le lit comme si de rien était. Il était d’ailleurs surpris que l’alpha ne l’ai pas déjà renvoyé. A bien y penser, il était le seul à avoir l’autorisation de grimper ici.   
-Eh Sourwolf, qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? Demanda Stiles en souriant.   
-Rien, grogna le dit Sourwolf sans bouger. Retourne avec les autres.   
-Si tu voulais pas que je fasse la soirée suffisait de le dire, reprit-il en fronçant les sourcils.   
-C’est pas ça, retourne avec les autres.   
Stiles soupira. Certes il était têtu, mais Derek aussi.   
-Tu sais que je ne vais pas lâcher l’affaire Derek, donc dit moi ce qu’il y a.   
-Rien, grogna à nouveau le loup-garou, l’agacement visible dans sa voix. Retourne en bas.   
-C’est quoi le problème ? Jackson a raison, t’as l’air constipé depuis qu’on est arrivé ! Quoi ? Ça te fait chier qu’on fasse une soirée ? C’est pas comme ci on n’en avait jamais fait.   
-Stiles…, grogna Derek.   
-Ou alors c’est moi. Attend, ne me dit pas que t’es pas contente de me revoir ? Je veux dire, j’ai jamais vraiment disparu, j’ai juste, changé d’apparence. Mais ne me dit pas que ça te fais chier que je sois redevenu humain ? J’ai manqué à tout le monde, même à Jackson, même si ce n’est pas lui qui me l’a avoué. Je veux dire, quoi, les choses sont enfin redevenues comme avant. On retrouve une vie normale ! Alors c’est quoi le problème ?   
-C’est justement ça le problème, répliqua Derek en se redressant d’un coup pour regarder Stiles.   
-Donc t’es pas content de me revoir, conclut Stiles amer. Ok. D’accord. Désolé d’être redevenu moi-même. Mais t’inquiète ! Je vais arrêter de te faire chier et de t’imposer ma présence vu qu’elle t’est si désagréable !   
-Stiles ! Claqua la voix de Derek qui lui prit le poignet. Ne déforme pas mes propos.   
-Je déforme rien du tout, répliqua froidement l’hyperactif. Tu viens juste de dire que –   
-Je parlais que tout soit redevenu comme avant ! Pas de toi ! S’écria Derek.   
Stiles regarda l’alpha sans comprendre, ne remarquant même pas que la porte du loft venait de se refermer sur la meute qui avait préféré quitter les lieux pour les laisser discuter tranquillement.   
-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?   
Derek serra les dents en détournant le regard, agaçant le plus jeune.   
-Derek, pourquoi ?   
-Ton odeur est partout, finit-il par lâcher. Je te sens partout dans le loft et sa me rend dingue parce que tu n’y es pas. J’arrive plus à dormir, parce que je suis seul. Tu n’es plus avec moi au loft, tout les jours, et c’est ça qui m’énerve !... Je peux plus te caresser…  
Stiles regarda Derek clairement surpris. Il ne s’y attendait vraiment pas à celle là. Baissant le regard sur la main serrée autour de son poignet, il le fit doucement lâcher avant d’amener cette même main dans ses cheveux. Derek posa son regard surpris à cela sur lui alors que déjà, il ne pouvait s’en empêcher, ses doigts se mouvaient dans sa chevelure.   
-Tu me manque aussi, souffla l’hyperactif. J’ai quasiment pas dormi cette nuit parce que tu n’étais pas avec moi. Je tourne à l’aderall depuis ce matin et, je sais que c’est une connerie, mais j’y peux rien, sinon je vais faire une crise et c’est pas bon.   
La main de Derek vint glisser jusque sa joue, Stiles fermant d’ailleurs les yeux en s’y appuyant dessus.   
-T’es caresses mon manquée aussi, reprit-il. Avant même que je ne redevienne humain je le savais que ça allait me manquer. T’étais pourtant pas le seul à m’en prodiguer. Mais, il n’y a que les tiennes qui… Enfin je veux dire. Avec Allison par exemple, j’avais l’impression que lorsqu’elle me caressait, elle ne me voyait pas moi mais l’animal, le renard. Erica, j’avais l’impression d’être humilié. C’est idiot je sais, mais c’est ce que je ressentais. Mais avec toi… Toi t’avais des doigts de fée… Tas toujours des doigts de fée. Je pouvais rester des heures, là, à me laisser caresser par toi. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, tes caresses me calmaient.   
Relevant le regard, il plongea ses yeux noisettes dans ceux bleus, verts, marrons de Derek dont la main glissa jusqu’à la nuque, arrachant un frisson à l’humain qui en ferma brièvement les yeux. Son pouce vint caresser sa mâchoire avant qu’il ne se penche en avant et ne vienne effleurer les lèvres de l’hyperactif des siennes. Stiles ferma aussitôt les yeux, avant de venir glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux, appuyant plus franchement dans le baiser.   
C’était un baiser simple, bouche contre bouche, mais c’était suffisant pour embrouiller leur sens et faire exploser leur cœur dans leur poitrine. Derek fut le premier à s’éloigner avant que Stiles ne revienne prendre possession de ses lèvres, dans un baiser plus mouvementé, digne de ceux que l’on voit à la télé. Une langue taquine vint alors lécher sa lèvre et il n’attendit pas pour venir l’accueillir et rejoindre sa consœur pour un baiser langoureux et sensuel.   
Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent de nouveau, Stiles était à califourchon sur Derek qui avait niché son nez dans son cou, respirant son odeur en l’entourant de ses bras musclés.   
-Reste avec moi, souffla le loup-garou d’une voix presque désespéré alors que stiles secoua la tête en caressant les cheveux de l’alpha.   
-Toujours, répondit-il avant de relever le visage de Derek pour venir l’embrasser. Je resterai toujours avec toi.


End file.
